finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wind Mastery
Skill Tree Minor Wind *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Wind *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Deals basic Wind-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Wind-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: Minor Wind can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Median Wind '''is unlocked. Median Wind *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Wind (2) - Rank cannot surpass Minor Wind Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 15 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Element: Wind *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: Deals standard Wind-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Wind-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Median Wind can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Greater Wind '''is unlocked. Greater Wind *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Median Wind (2) - Rank cannot surpass Median Wind Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 + 18 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Wind *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Deals great Wind-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Wind-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Greater Wind can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Aeroblast '''is unlocked. Aeroblast *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Greater Wind (2) - Rank cannot surpass Greater Wind Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 34 + 22 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Wind *Range: 5 cells *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Deals huge Wind-based Magic damage foes that are born under the Thunder Element Affinity. *Effect: This spell deals Wind-based damage equivalent to the same Rank of Greater Wind. Aeroblast will deal double damage on characters that are born under the Thunder element. Wind Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Wind (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase Wind-based Elemental damage of spells. *Effect: All Wind-based spells deal Magical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Wind Tornado *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Wind Mastery (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Creates a Wind Tornado at your foes. *Effect: Next Wind-based Magic damage spells will inflict damage to multiple foes at the same time. The Area of Effect is 3 X 3 cells and characters stuck in the tornado can only move 1 cell per turn. Additional Ranks increase the number of next spells that will be affected by Wind Tornado, 1 per Rank. Wind Sharpening *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirment: Median Wind (3) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the range of Wind-based Spells. *Effect: All Wind-based Magic damage spells Range are now increased by 1 cell per Rank. Wind of Silence *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Greater Wind (4) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the sound generated by Wind-based spells, silencing all foes struck by them. *Effect: All single-target Wind-based spells will now have 50% chance to inflict Silence. Combine Wind Magic *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Aeroblast (5) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 100 *Description: Combines the Elementalist's Wind-based spells with another element to create something new. *Effect: Allow the Elementalist to combine any Wind-based spell with another Element they own as an Elementalist Tree choice. Smoke (Fire), Ice (Water), Vortex (Thunder) and Dust (Earth) are the possible combinations with Wind. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.